Y me fui con él
by F. J. Slytherin
Summary: Quise marchitarme, en vez de florecer. Tomé decisiones erradas para quitarme una carga. Aquella carga, podría haber sido la luz de mi vida.


_**Notas:** bueno, antes de que lean, les informo que me inspiré en una canción llamada "Cuando agosto era 21" de Fernando Ubiergo. Por eso la fecha final. Ésto lo escribí hace más de un mes, pero era una idea que tenía desde el año pasado._

_Éstos son pensamientos de una muchacha, no es un diario de vida. La historia comienza un domingo, y termina un viernes, si mal no calculo._

* * *

**Y ME FUI CON ÉL**

_**3 de Julio**_

Aún no puedo creer que haya hecho el amor con mi novio ayer. Lo hicimos como dos bestias salvajes, en su habitación, aprovechando que sus padres y hermano pequeño se habían ido a una reunión escolar, cerca de las seis de la tarde.

Recordar sus manos sedientas de calor recorriendo mi cuerpo, sus besos ardientes y sus movimientos danzantes y acompasados dentro de mí, no tiene precio. Mi primera vez ha sido fantástica.

¡Me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo! Y creo que podría pasar horas y horas rememorando el suceso. ¿Él estará haciendo lo mismo? Espero que sí; me sentiría si no lo estuviera haciendo.

Lo mejor de todo es que no utilizamos protección. ¿Para qué? Hace dos días que se me acabó la menstruación, es imposible quedar embarazada.

¡Oh, fue tan maravilloso! Creo que nunca voy a olvidar ese momento. ¡Lo amo! Ojalá podamos repetirlo luego… Realmente no sé cómo tardamos medio año en atrevernos… Bueno, era yo la que ponía frenos por el típico temor. Ahora no quiero parar. ¡Quién lo diría! El sexo es maravilloso. Más si es con tu novio.

Señor, no puedo parar de pensar en eso…

_**4 de Julio**_

Soñé con lo de anteayer. Tal vez me esté volviendo loca, pero al menos sé que no soy la única. Luego de salir del colegio nos reunimos con mi novio para tomarnos un helado, y él insinuó el tema. Evidentemente no se lo ha podido sacar de la cabeza, al igual que yo.

Mis amigas me molestan a cada momento con la situación. Bueno, en realidad me han felicitado por haber enfrentado todo es con tanta madurez. Creo que me admiran, de cierto modo, ya que todas son vírgenes.

_**9 de Julio**_

Las cosas siguen con normalidad. Creo que con mi chico vamos mejor que nunca en nuestra relación, y ya nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para fin de mes repetir el acto de amor. Mis padres no van a estar por esos días, se van de viaje… Sé que es mucho tiempo de espera, casi un mes, pero por algo se parte. Además, pero es nada, ¿no?

_**13 de Julio**_

Desde ayer que he estado con unos calambres algo incómodos en el útero. ¿Me va a llegar otra vez el período? Nunca me ha sucedido, soy regular, pero a una de mis amigas le viene cuando quiere… Realmente, no me haría gracias que sucediera tan seguido. Tal vez tenga que ir al ginecólogo.

Por la misma razón, estuve muy desconcentrada en las clases.

_**14 de Julio**_

Hoy iba a salir con mis amigas después de clases, pero me he sentido tan cansada… he dormido casi todo el día. La verdad es que lo único que quiero es estar en mi cama y ver televisión. Es como, si de pronto, hubiera tomado una caja de somníferos.

_**16 de Julio**_

No sé qué demonios, pero los sostenes me han quedado más apretados hoy. Creo que me subió el busto una talla, y me duelen un montón. Con suerte me los toco y la piel se me pone de gallina.

Salí con mis amigas, pero estuve muy incómoda.

_**17 de Julio**_

La cabeza no me ha parado de doler, así que estuve prácticamente sin hacer nada, y apenas hice los deberes. ¡Nunca había tenido una jaqueca tan horrible! Tal vez hace falta acción… ja, ja. De _ése_ tipo de acción.

_**20 de Julio**_

Hoy me quedé en casa. ¿Me habrá pasado un camión por la espalda? Siento que mis senos pesaran kilos. Y otra vez me viene la jaqueca… Pero no quiero tomar analgésicos, no me gusta.

_**23 de Julio**_

Mi hermana mayor se ha comprado un perfume asqueroso. No sé de adónde sacó que tiene un olor "suave y celestial". A mí me huele a mierda.

_**25 de Julio**_

Creo que me he enfermado, así que permanecí en casa otra vez. En la mañana me levanté a vomitar, en el almuerzo no pude comer porque unas náuseas imparables me atacaron. Y ahora estoy apunto de cenar. Creo que no me apetece para nada.

A ratos también me vuelve la jaqueca y los dolores en la espalda. Se me hace que he pescado gripe.

Mis amigas no han parado de llamarme para enterarme de las nuevas. Tengo ya un montón de trabajo que hacer.

_**26 de Julio**_

Volví a vomitar en la mañana, y mi madre se ha preocupado mucho. Me ha hecho tomar unos analgésicos antigripales, y me amenazó con llevarme al doctor si sigo así.

Me puse al día con los trabajos, y me han quedado horribles.

He comido muy poco.

_**28 de Julio**_

Vomité otra vez, pero mi madre no lo sabe, y en el colegio estuve mareada todo el día. En los exámenes me va a ir fatal.

_**29 de Julio**_

Creo que estoy mejorando. Hoy me dieron unas ganas locas de comer helado de chocolate, y me compré uno gigante en la heladería artesanal que está cerca del colegio. Incluso me hizo hinchar un poco el estómago, porque me veo un poco más gorda… Me hacía falta, desde luego, ya que durante los últimos cuatro días no he probado bocado casi.

_**1 de Agosto**_

No puedo comprenderlo. No lo entiendo, juro que no tengo idea por qué… ¡Estaba tan segura de que no pasaría nada!

Creo que estoy embarazada. Me siento fatal, sucia. Me he atrasado como mínimo cinco días en mi periodo. ¡No sé qué hacer! ¿Será sugestión? Tal vez la primera vez siempre hace que tus hormonas se revolucionen más de la cuenta…

Lo peor es que he tenido mucha náusea y antojos. ¿Me estoy volviendo loca o el destino se volvió en mi contra para hacerme sufrir? Los cálculos están de mi parte, y no puede ser así.

Estoy nerviosa y paranoica; siento que todos me miran.

¡Me siento tan mal!

_**4 de Agosto**_

No puedo soportarlo. Sigo con lo mismo, y lo peor es que tengo que fingir que me siento de perlas. En estos momentos me muero por comer una pizza chorreante de queso.

No puedo estar embarazada… Simplemente no puedo. ¡No puede estar pasándome esto a mí! ¡No a mí! Tengo terror… en la clase no me he podido concentrar. En realidad, durante todo el día.

Tiene que ser sugestión. Esto no me puede pasar a mí.

_**6 de Agosto**_

Les he confesado a mis amigas lo que pienso, y han quedado tan traumadas como yo. En el baño de mujeres les mostré mis pechos gigantes (comparado con lo normal) y la casi imperceptible redondez de mi panza.

No pudieron confirmarme si estoy o no embarazada, pero una de ellas me ha prometido conseguirme un test de embarazo. Su madre es farmacéutica y guarda cajas en su botiquín. Mi suerte depende del test. La noche la pasaré rezando y cruzando los dedos.

_**7 de Agosto**_

Estoy frita. Estoy muerta.

Estoy embarazada.

Mi amiga me trajo dos test, y ambos han salido positivos. Estoy embarazada. No sé qué hacer.

Están apunto de tocar la campana para retornar al baño, y las cuatro seguimos apretujadas en una cabina, sollozando. Yo soy la más escandalosa de todas.

_"No te preocupes, nosotras te apoyaremos_" me aseguran fielmente.

Pero… yo no puedo creerlo. Simplemente no puede… estar… pasándome… esto.

Estoy en completo shock.

_**9 de Agosto.**_

Mis padres están preocupados, dicen que estoy como ausente. ¿Qué puedo contestarles?

He llorado las dos noches anteriores, y creo que voy a hacerlo otra vez. Los ojos no puedo tenerlos más hinchados y rojos.

En el colegio todos me han dicho que parezco zombie. Mi novio me ha dicho lo mismo hoy, porque vino a verme un rato a la casa. Creo que voy a tener que decirle.

_**11 de Agosto**_

He terminado con mi novio. Él no me entiende. ¡No sabe lo que siento yo! No sabe que me siento contaminada, como si estuviera engendrando demonios en vez de un ser humano… Me siento frustrada, maldita, traicionada por la vida.

Le dije, cuando salimos de clase, en el banco de una plaza, que estoy embarazada. Luego de taparse la cara con ambas manos, ¡poco nada se pone a saltar en una pata! Me dijo que todo saldría bien, que él me apoyaría, que seríamos buenos padres; que las cosas ya no eran como antes, que podríamos surgir… ¿No sabe lo que significa para mí? ¡A los dieciséis años nadie quiere ser madre! Él tiene diecisiete. Tal vez eso le hace sentir maduro, pero yo no me siento así.

Yo no quiero eso. Yo no quiero ser mamá. No he terminado la escuela, tengo todo un futuro por delante.

Yo no quiero ese bebé. No quiero sufrir un parto, no quiero desperdiciar mi juventud-

No puedo decirle a mis padres, me matarían si lo hiciera…

Creo que voy a tener que tomar una decisión urgente. Tengo que hacer algo. Mi salud emocional y mental vale mucho más que mi ya ex novio. Más triste que ahora, no puedo estarlo.

_**13 de Agosto**_

Tengo los mismos síntomas. Mis amigas me han vuelto a decir que me apoyarán. Y yo sigo sin aceptarlo.

Soy muy joven para esto. No lo merezco.

Ya he tomado la decisión.

_**17 de Agosto**_

Mi novio quiso hacerme entrar en razón, pero le dije que no. He pasado los últimos tres días buscando en internet a gente que conozca del tema. Me han recomendado lugares clandestinos muy buenos y pulcros, con excelentes resultados.

A él le dije que no se metiera en mis cosas. Él me amenazó con contarles a mis padres si yo me atrevía a hacer alguna locura. ¿Pero qué le importa a él? Es mí cuerpo. Yo hago lo que quiera con él. Yo hago lo que se me plazca. Además, ¿quién es la embarazada? ¡YO!

De todas maneras, le he dicho que no pienso hacer nada apresurado, y que estoy buscando el momento oportuno para confesarles a mis padres mi pequeña sorpresita.

_**19 de Agosto**_

Hoy ha sido un día tranquilo, y tanto, que por un momento pensé que no había nada ocupando espacio en mi interior.

Definitivamente no voy a permitir que una criatura como ésta me arrebate mi juventud. No voy a permitir que me quite el sueño de ser embarcarme por el mundo, no voy a permitir que me niegue el poder ser joven, salir a fiestas, ser libre. ¡Es que aún no lo puedo entender! ¿Por qué no me cuidé? ¿Por qué no me conseguí pastillas? ¿Por qué él no usó preservativo? ¿POR QUÉ NO ME ABSTUVE? ¿Por qué fui irresponsable, maldita sea? Era mi decisión… estaba en mis manos.

_**20 de Agosto**_

Mi madre me ha preguntado, luego de que llegué del colegio, si con mi novio estábamos peleado, y le tuve que decir que sí. Le mentí, narrándole cómo lo había visto besándose con otra. Se enojó mucho con él.

Más tarde llamó por teléfono, y fue ella quien contestó. Se limitó a colgarle descaradamente.

He estado afinando los últimos detalles.

No puedo esperar más, tengo que sacar a este demonio de mí antes que se haga más grande.

Es incómodo estar con náuseas y antojos a cada momento. Realmente no sé cómo mi mamá pudo soportarme nueve meses.

Mañana será el día. Faltaré al colegio (sólo tengo educación física, computación y taller de Artes, así que no me perderé de nada). Si me descubren, les diré a mis padres que me sentí mal y me fui al centro comercial.

Una chica de la red me dijo que era muy simple y rápido. Que yo no iba a sentir nada, y que llegaría a casa como nueva.

Mis amigas no paran de mirarme como si fuera una poseída, o algo, pero las ignoro. Ellas tampoco tienen derecho a meterse en mis cosas. Pero andan alerta, porque dos veces casi me he desmayado.

_**21 de Agosto**_

Fui a un lugar horrible. Creo que nunca había visto lugar tan feo como aquél en la ciudad. Parecía salido de película de terror.

Golpeé la puerta tres veces, y se me apareció una mujer de mirada frívola. Estuve apunto de echarme atrás, pero no lo hice.

Debería haberlo hecho, pero el orgullo y la obstinación me ganaron.

Me hizo pasar a un estudio no tan limpio como le lo imaginaba. Me puse una bata azul llena de agujeros y me tendí en una camilla forrada con un plástico, como esos que muestran en los programas forenses cuando desmiembran a alguien y los envuelven macabramente.

Me dijo que no iba a dolerme, que todo iba a estar bien, que me iba a hacer un aborto por succión, que me relajara, que despertaría sana y salva; que tenía más de treinta experiencias exitosas, y que trabajaba sola por seguridad, porque no confiaba en nadie más.

Incluso, me apretó la mano con aire maternal.

Y yo caí.

Me rehusé un poco de aceptar a que me pusiera anestesia general. Tenía terror a eso, pero me aseguraba de no sentir nada, y de perderme el espectáculo del horror que seguiría al poco rato.

Y comenzó con la labor, tan simple para ella, sacando la placenta, luego trozos de un bebé desgarrado, de una vida inocente…

Sin embargo, algo cambió esta vez: pasó a llevar mi útero con el tubo y comencé a desangrarme. Parecía un río carmesí, caudaloso y desenfrenado.

Yo no me moví, estaba anestesiada, y no sentía nada, ni siquiera sentí como mi vida se estaba escapando.

La mujer se alarmó e hizo lo posible para evitarlo, pero yo no cesaba.

La sangre salía de allí a borbotones, tiñendo mi bata azul de rojo, resbalando por el plástico, cayendo hasta el suelo, formando pozas, reflejando la luz fantasmal del techo.

La mujer desconocida casi pudo contar mis últimos latidos antes de que pararan.

¿La mujer lloró? No. Se limitó a bufar cansinamente, como si fuera una más en la lista, un maldito fracaso más. Me envolvió en el plástico con esmero, y estuvo varias horas limpiando hasta la última gota escarlata con muchos químicos de olor fuerte. Olores que yo ya no sentía.

En la camilla me llevó hasta el patio trasero, que colindaba con un pasaje, tan feo como el resto de la calle.

Me metió en su van, y me llevó hasta un lugar eriazo, habitado una vez al año por algún vagabundo.

Sin piedad me lanzó entre unos matorrales, y se fue, tal vez, para recibir a otra chica como yo.

A una muchacha estúpida como yo.

Se fue sin mirar atrás, ni siquiera para verme rodar por una colina, hasta un pozo de tierra.

No quise escuchar a nadie. No quise confiar en nadie. Quise ser independiente, y no hacerme cargo de mi error. Mi novio me había ofrecido ayuda, pero yo la rechacé, como si supiera lo que hacía, como si mi vida valiera más que la de mi hijo.

¿Por qué quitarle la vida a una criatura inocente? Sólo por orgullo, miedo a los prejuicios… miedo a quedarse sin libertad. Miedo a asumir una responsabilidad, miedo a lo desconocido, miedo a que mis padres se decepcionaran de mí.

Por más que le diera vueltas al asunto, el daño ya estaba hecho.

Yo me fui con él.

Me fui con mi hijo, hacia un mundo silencioso, eterno...

Negué mi vida y la de él. Negué una luz de esperanza al mundo.

* * *

**_El que lo haya leído, le doy las gracias y espero que teje un comentario._**


End file.
